


Why I Love Kara Danvers

by LenaLuthorOwnsMe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Inspired by that father and daughter lip-syncing, Married Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, supercorp kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLuthorOwnsMe/pseuds/LenaLuthorOwnsMe
Summary: Hola!first of, I apologize for being MIA for a month and not updating any of my fics here. A lot happened after my birthday, the biggest change happened when I decided to move to a new place! It's too much of an adult stuff but it was fun although tiring. I'm still adjusting and decorating.anyways, this fic was inspired by that adorable video of a father and daughter lip syncing to that maroon 5's song - link here - https://www.facebook.com/9gag/videos/246232022709253/ps. updates on my fics coming right up!





	Why I Love Kara Danvers

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!
> 
> first of, I apologize for being MIA for a month and not updating any of my fics here. A lot happened after my birthday, the biggest change happened when I decided to move to a new place! It's too much of an adult stuff but it was fun although tiring. I'm still adjusting and decorating.
> 
> anyways, this fic was inspired by that adorable video of a father and daughter lip syncing to that maroon 5's song - link here - https://www.facebook.com/9gag/videos/246232022709253/
> 
> ps. updates on my fics coming right up!

Lena Luthor just had one of the worst days at work for this month today. She still hasn’t won the contract from Japan’s biggest electronics in Asia that supplies the materials with the highest quality but with the significant price difference with that of other countries like Singapore, Hong Kong, and South Korea. She and her team have been working on a way to convince Miss Masato the company’s Chief Executive Officer that a partnership with a US built and based company like LCorp wouldn’t mean no harm to her autonomy.

 

While Lena and her team were at her office brainstorming about Ryo Hinshitsu Industries, a small explosion involving chemicals happened at her basement five laboratory that required everyone to evacuate the whole five floors of her Research and Development laboratories to the upper floors. It took five minutes to pinpoint the cause of explosion, an hour to make sure there’s no leak of harmful substance, another hour for the clean up and a whole 24 hours to put the whole laboratory back in order, and since the whole basement wouldn’t be available for use until tomorrow morning, Lena made a quick call of sending her scientists home for the day instead.

 

Despite the frantic visit from Lena’s blonde reporter wife upon hearing about what happened to make sure her CEO wife is safe, Lena still had to power through the rest of the day, reviewing-signing-sending-repeat of countless contracts, and then talking about the logistics of the incident downstairs with Sam. It was around seven in the evening when Lena deemed it safe to turn off her laptop and call it, it’s not too late in the night but it is two hours late to join her family for dinner; and after everything that happened today, the last one was the most heartbreaking - the only heartbreaking thing. There’s nothing more important than Kara and their daughter. There shouldn’t be anything, she’s done living a life like that, it was what her vow mostly was all about to be honest.

 

Lena was right outside their front door at 7:45, they moved in together at the house a year before they got married. There was a lot of house visits and bargaining until they settled in a simple looking-all-cozy-and-warm two storey house that sits right at the center of a half an acre plot of land at the upper west side of National City’s only suburban community. The move made news for a week a few summers ago, both positive and negative opinions were thrown here and there but nothing mattered to them. When they decided to take the plunge, they also decided that nothing else would matter more than their relationship, not what Lillian and Lex would have to say, not Kara’s journalist friends, not Lena’s investors, not even the media, and unsurprisingly they got through it all.

 

“Hi.” Lena was greeted with her favorite smiles, and two pairs of bright blue and green eyes, as she pushed the door open to the foyer. A duo of tall, lean, muscular blonde and a cheeky dimpled dark haired toddler are eagerly waiting for her, only her, and that alone is enough to erase all the bad after taste of today’s events.

 

“Hi.” Lena smiled, the first time today, her voice was so soft it was almost a sigh.

  
  


“Luli, kiss mama?” Kara asked their two year old, Luna. The raven-haired toddler easily reaches over to her mother who welcomed her with open arms, Kara made sure Luna’s weight is all on her as she pulls her wife by the waist closer to them both.

 

“Hi baby, how are you?” Lena huffed instantly switching to her other role of being Luna’s mommy number two in an instant.

 

“Ti-ed mama? Kissey?” Luna tried asking with her dimpled smile, she’s still having trouble enunciating her Rs but they’re working on it, Lena’s own widens as she eagerly nods.

 

“Yes please?” Lena nodded as she lightly buries her face on her daughter’s shoulder. Luna almost always smells like Kara, like their sheets, and her clothes, and Kara’s smell has always been the definition of home. The same scent that calms Lena down in an instant, the scent that reminds her she’s not and will never be alone again, that she’s safe and loved, that she has her person, who’s always going to be there for her. Consciously choosing her everyday.

 

“Thewe, thewe mama.” Luna huffed as she tries her best to soothe her mother’s hair after putting an open mouthed kiss on the corner of her mother’s lips. Kara breaks and giggles first making Lena do the same.

 

“Thank you, darling, mama’s feeling all better so quick!” Lena exclaims with all the energy left in her making her break into another cheeky smile in delight.

 

“I prepared you dinner, I still need to give this little one a bath.” Kara explained as she pulls her wife and daughter closer together, giving her wife a quick kiss on the forehead.

 

“Luli shower?” Kara then turned towards her daughter who eagerly nods.

 

“Did she behave with Alex and Ruby?” Lena asked as they all walks towards the dining room.

 

“Alex didn’t want to let her go.” Kara chuckled thoughtfully at Alex’s pleas to let Luna sleep with them for the night earlier. Lena snorts and shakes her head.

 

“Classic Aunt Alex.”

 

“Did you know she’s actually planning of having the talk about another baby with Sam on her birthday?”

 

“Wow, she’s finally pushing for it huh?”

 

“You do know, and I don’t?!” Kara exclaimed.

 

“Honey please, while you’re busy with that Pulitzer Prize winning report of yours, I was spending most of my second trimester with your sister, give our sisterhood credit that it’s due.” Lena teased making Kara laugh.

 

“Right, right.” Kara said with a playful eyeroll.

 

“Mama, showah!” Luna huffed cupping both of the blonde’s cheek to get her attention, Kara giggles.

 

“Of course, love. Come on, we’re going to let mama have dinner in peace.” Kara nodded before turning to her wife. “We’ll see you in a bit.” Kara winked as she gives the woman another kiss.

 

“Be quick, it’s late.” Lena reminded.

 

“Been giving her a bath for two years now mama Luthor.” Kara countered as-a-matter-fact, Lena laughed and shook her head still.

 

“Which one you wanna wear tonight?” Kara asked Luna who’s perched on the bed.

 

“Peggy!” Lena cheered pointing at a cartoon penguin printed pajama onesie.

 

“Peggy it is. You need help with your clothes?” Kara asked again as Luna stood up on her own to take off her pajama pants.

 

“I’m good mommy.” Luna smiled proudly.

 

“I know you are, come on.” Kara nodded before leading her daughter to the bathroom.

 

Kara Danvers, is National City’s first home grown Pulitzer Prize awardee for Investigative Reporting, and Lena Luthor wife of five years, both titles she wears well with pride and joy always. Sure winning the first Pulitzer Prize for Investigative Reporting for CatCo and National City is huge, but nothing of that matches the pride she feels to be the one who Lena chose to be with for the rest of her life. The chances are too steep, Kara knows that and she feels too lucky to be where she is right now, she sometimes has to pinch herself to remind her that this is her reality now, Lena and Luna Luthor are real.

 

Lena was having a good fifteen minutes of complete silence with the vegan dinner Kara made her when she decided it’s a tad too silent in their home. She finished dinner, put the dishes on the washer, made sure the doors and windows are locked, before she took her bag again and headed upstairs to their bedroom. From the hallway, Lena could hear a low hum of an upbeat rhythm coming from the master bedroom with its door half open. Lena quickened her pace only to be welcomed by the blaring music from the bathroom, it’s the Maroon 5 song, Girls Like You.

 

Lena took her phone from her handbag before putting it down by the end of the bed, she has no idea what her wife and daughter are up to but she’s curious with the blast of their current favorite song. Lena slowly and noiselessly pushed the ajar door open and was welcomed by the sight of Kara and Luna standing front of the vanity mirror. They’re both in their plush white bathrobe, Kara has a towel wrapped around her head while Luna’s dark tresses were hidden under her hooded baby towel.

 

“Girls like you, run around with guys like me to sundown -” The song continues to play as Kara and Luna lip-sync to it with a little ridiculous dance courtesy of her blonde wife. The duo’s lip-syncing is on point, even if Luna still doesn’t know what the words she’s sing meant she could make out how to perfectly pronounce them making the sight a lot more adorable.

 

Lena then opened the camera of her phone and started recording the little show, and her two favorite people didn’t bother stopping after being caught, Kara even turned around to face her by the doorway with the biggest smile on her lips. Lena nodded for them to continue as she holds her phone up, their toddler delighted at the sight of her mommy number two and the phone recording her that she stepped up her performance and started leaning more towards the camera, making Lena laugh.

 

“You two left me out of the fun!” Lena accuses, when the song faded out.

 

“We slightly knew you’d sense it.” Kara shrugged as she puts a kiss on the side of Lena’s head, before putting their baby girl on the bed to be dressed up.

 

“Sing mama?” Luna beamed while Lena’s gently massaging her arms and chest with her baby lotion.

 

“You just did, baby.” Lena giggled.

 

“No mama, you sing.” Luna pouted, pointing a finger to her mother. Lena sighs with a chuckle.

 

“Can’t say no to that pout, huh?” Kara teased, slightly nudging the shorter woman with her hip.

 

“Could you?” Lena challenged with a playful raise of her eyebrow.

 

“Nope, never.” Kara instantly shook her head.

 

“Bof of you mama sing.” Luna exclaimed as she stand up after Lena was able to put her in some nappies. Lena needed to grab her child before she was able to jump off the king-sized bed and carry Luna in her arms. Kara on the other hand took Lena’s phone instead and open the same playlist, the one they share, pressing play on the same song earlier.

 

“Not again!” Lena protested but it was already too late, both Kara and Luna are lip syncing now still adorable smiling while nodding for her to sync along. And she did, after the first verse and chorus, of course.


End file.
